starwarsfandomcom_cs-20200216-history
Galaktický senát/Legendy
Galaktický senát, známý také jako Republikový senát, byl zákonodárným i výkonným orgánem Galaktické republiky, který sídlil v Budově senátu na Coruscant. Mezi jeho hlavní povinnosti patřilo urovnávat spory mezi soustavami, světy a kulturami, regulovat meziplanetární obchod, chránit a starat se o obyvatelstvo a zajišťovat obranu Republiky. Historie Senát byl místem, kde se mohli scházet a rokovat volení senátoři a zástupci i nejvzdálenějších koutů galaxie. Galaktická ústava dala senátu pravomoc regulovat obchod, sledovat hyperprostorové trasy a udržovat republikové ozbrojené síly. Až do konce Starých sithských válek byl Senát relativně slabým orgánem. Teprve Ruusanská reforma odebrala značnou část pravomocí Nejvyššímu kancléři a svěřila ji Senátu. To vedlo k větší snaze jednotlivých regionů angažovat se do galaktické politiky, a tím ke zvýšení korupce. Jedna z pravomocí, které zůstaly Nejvyššímu kancléři, byla možnost svolávat mimořádná shromáždění. Původně byly v senátu zastoupeny jednotlivé planety s dostatečným počtem obyvatel. S postupným růstem Republiky byla galaxie politicky rozdělena na sektory, které obsahovaly až 50 hvězdných soustav. Poté v Senátu zasedali sektoroví senátoři, kteří zastupovali své planetární senátory. Po prvním Alsakanském konfliktu (17 000 PřBY) se Senát skládal ze zasedajících senátorů s právem pronášet řeč a nezasedajících senátorů, kteří o toto právo museli písemně žádat. Díky tomu měl sice senát šanci vůbec o něčem rozhodnout, na druhé straně to vedlo k další korupci a ke kupčení s hlasy nezasedajících senátorů. Nespokojenost s korupcí vedla až k pokusu o svržení Senátu, který provedla teroristická organizace The Flail roku 33 PřBY. Kancléř Finis Valorum však tento pokus potlačil a organizaci rozpustil. Před začátkem Klonových válek se Senát díky vlivu obřích korporací a zkorumpovaných senátorů, sledujících vlastní cíle, stal prakticky neschopným jakékoliv akce. V té době využil charizmatický senátor Palpatine separatistické hrozby a sérií reforem a manipulací převzal nad Senátem kontrolu. Nakonec se prohlásil prvním galaktickým císařem a Republiku reformoval na první Galaktické impérium. Nově vzniklé Impérium si uchovalo svůj Imperiální senát, ten však byl prakticky bezmocný a jeho členové se báli projevit nesouhlas s císařovými činy. Nakonec roku 0 PřBY císař Senát úplně rozpustil. Obnoven byl až v období Nové republiky. Organizace V čele senátu stál Nejvyšší kancléř, volený všemi senátor ze svého středu. Měl však nad senátem pouze malé pravomoce a mohl být odvolán hlasováním o nedůvěře. Prakticky mnohem větší vliv měl jeho volený vicekancléř, který mohl zahájit, ukončit a řídit diskuzi k jakémukoliv návrhu, což mu umožňovalo řídit program jednání. thumb|left|248px|Velká jednací síňGalaktický senát měl přes 2 000 členů: senátory a zastupitele, zastupující sektory, soustavy, planety nebo dokonce korporace a cechy. Ti mohli být voleni, jmenováni svým panovníkem nebo to byli přímo planetární vůdcové. Jednání senátu se jako součást senátorova doprovodu mohli účastnit i různí diplomaté, náboženské osobnosti, místní politici a prominenti. Nicméně volební právo měli pouze senátoři. Celý senát se scházel nepravidelně, počet jednání však dosahoval až 100 ročně. Program dne se skládal z řady celodenních oficiálních i neoficiálních jednání různých výborů a podvýborů. Většina jednání a diplomacie tak probíhala v zákulisí a v kancelářích velvyslanců. Toho využívaly různé federace a skupiny, které si členství a podpisy jednotlivých planet nebo soustav kupovaly výměnnou za lukrativní obchodní práva. Senát byl rozdělen do mnoha výborů a podvýborů, které měly na starosti různá odvětví zákonodárné a výkonné moci. Známé výbory Galaktického senátu: *Senate Action Subcommittee **Senate Action Subcommittee for Corellian Trade Spine Defense *Allocations Committee *Ethics Committee *Delegace 2000 *Finance Committee *Financial Appropriations Committee *Judiciary Committee *Senate Intelligence Oversight Committee *Internal Activities Committee *Loyalist Committee *Oversight Committee *Security Council *Senate Committee on Refugees *Senate Guard Committee *Senate Interspecies Advisory Committee *Senate Naval Subcommittee **Procurement Panel of the Senate Naval Subcommittee *Senate Budgetary Committee *Senate Bureau of Intelligence *Senate Committee on New World Discovery and Exploration *Senate Investigative Committee *Senate Military Oversight Committee *Senate Security Committee *Senatorial Council *Trade Commission *Trade Council *Travel and Transport Bureau Dokumenty vydané Senátem: *All Planets Relief Fund *Amended Proprieties Bill *Anti-Sith bill *Archive File 395873X555 *Contemplanys Hermi *Coruscant Accords *Coruscant Financial Exchange Establishment Act *Deklarace Nového řádu *Emergency Powers Act *Enhanced Security and Enforcement Act *Financial Reform Act *Galactic Constitution *Measure 4213.0410 *Military Creation Act *Nonsentient Creatures Transportation Act *Petice 2000 *Reformation Act *Reflex Amendment *Resettlement Acts *Rights of Sentience *Sector Governance Decree *Security Act amendment *Senate Resolution BR-0371 *Tax Levy Bill *Yinchorri embargo act Sídlo thumb|left|262px|Budova senátuTisíce let před pádem Republiky sídlil Galaktický senát v Senátní síni. Někdy v období po Velké sithské válce byl přemístěn do modernější a prostornější Budovy senátu. Budova senátu ve tvaru obrovské houby, obklopené širokým nádvořím. V srdci budovy byla velká jednací síň, obklopená tisíci plošinami s křesly senátorů. Výskyt *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (pouze zmínka)'' *''Darth Plagueis'' *''Háv klamu'' *''Darth Maul: Lovec ze stínů'' *''Star Wars Epizoda I: Skrytá hrozba'' *''Mezigalaktická výprava'' *''Star Wars Epizoda II: Klony útočí'' *''Star Wars: Klonové války (TV seriál)'' **''Úžasný Jedi (pouze zmínka)'' **''Grievousovo doupě (pouze zmínka)'' **''Boj o Ryloth (pouze zmínka)'' **''Protektorát (pouze zmínka)'' **''Virus Modrý stín (pouze zmínka)'' *''Labyrint zla'' *''Star Wars Epizoda III: Pomsta Sithů'' *''Dědic Impéria (pouze zmínka) (jako Starý senát)'' *''Temná síla na vzestupu (pouze zmínka)'' Zdroje *''Wookieepedia'' Kategorie:Vládní instituce